music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Real Party Song
'''The Real Party Song '''is a song written by Midnight Thunder. Structure The song is a cover of Smosh song The Real Party Song. Music Video The video begins with Jackson Kelley planning what is going to be "the biggest party of the century". Hobbes comes in and says most of the guests haven't been to a party before. Kelley and Hobbes write a song about what to do at a party. They then go to the school, where Grizz and Corduroy are setting up. The guests arrive,and the party spins out of control. The band then performs the song. Lyrics This is gonna be the greatest night! Inviting all our friends and we’re doing it right! We host the best parties it’ll be so cool! If you want to come you better follow the rules! R-R-Real Party,yo When you plan a party,you gotta be smart. Duct tape your fridge and hide the fragiles at the start. Take a look so your Facebook invite is on the point Cause you don’t want bad dudes all rude in the joint Slip off your shoes when you slide in the floor Cause we don’t want dog poo all over the floor And you better bring your own Coke because we’re not freakin rich! Just look at our chair,it’s made of Popsicle Sticks! This is going to be the greatest night! We’ve replaced all the booze with Diet Sprite! Make sure all the dudes are drinking sitting down! No need for Mtn.Dew stains all over the ground! That’s a real party! R-R-Real party,yo! That’s a real party!’ R-R-Real Party,yo! Now the party’s poppin’ ,gotta get more strict What the hell did we say,dude? NO BEER! Beer pong’s for flippin’ fools that ball is freakin’ dirty! You’ll die of meningitis right before you’re even 30! Who’s that creeper creeping in the corner with Fido? Get away from Fido,you freaky albino! Only use one square of T.P. cause we ain’t made of cash! Just look at our DJ,he’s blasting Smosh songs! This is going to be the greatest night! No spills on the rug,everybody’s polite! Kicking’ everyone out of the house by 10! If this party goes well,we might do it again! That’s a real party! R-R-Real Party,yo! That’s a real party! R-R-Real party,yo! People still partying? It’s 10:13! Get the frick out my house,if you know what I mean! Stop banging on my bed! And don’t jack my socks! Gotta rise at 5! Serve fries at Jack in the Box! Who got the pesto on my remote control! My rage meter is rising and about to reach full! And who the frick threw this garbage in the recycling bin? I’m gonna kill you big bad morons if you do it again! Parties aren’t a place to drink beer and get laid! If at the end we gotta clean up and be maids! Parties aren’t the place to take selfies! That’s dumb. If you wanted that,you should throw your own one! Parties aren’t the place where we spend a lot of money! Can’t afford a doctor and our stools are hecka bloody! What the heck? This totally was the greatest night! In bed by 10:30 and turned out the lights! Called the cops on our party! Beat the women and men! Can’t wait to have another bomb-great party again! That’s a real party! R-R-Real Party,yo! That’s a real party! R-R-Real Party,yo!